


Long Night

by bangles25



Series: All Night Long [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Name-Calling, Slapping, Spanking, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: 10 minute 2am porn. Whoops.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Original Female Character(s), Kim Kibum | Key/Reader
Series: All Night Long [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707994
Kudos: 7





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> I got horny. I saw a pic of Key during the Odd Eye performance (you know the one) and I thought of this. Now have this tease of a fic that I didn't proofread and wrote at 2 in the morning in 10 minutes.

I stare up at him from where I sit, below him on my knees. He's glancing down at me, his lips pressed into a thin line. His one eye not covered by an eyepatch is sharp, glittering darkly. He looks disgusted.

"Open your mouth."

I obey him with no hesitation and he spits into my mouth. I swallow without even thinking about it and he slaps me across the face.

"Pathetic." He says, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're just a pathetic little whore."

"Only for you Sir," I whisper, undressing him with my eyes.

He scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Only for anyone who will give you their dick."

"No!" I yell, before repeating myself in a whisper, but it's too late, I'm not allowed to raise my voice to him and he's pulling me to my feet by my hair, jerking me towards the bed.

"Lean over the bed, show me your ass," he spits. I do and then he's spanking me. I count each one out loud and by the third I'm moaning.

"Disgusting little whore," he murmurs, the next spanks landing harder than the previous, and as I moan out a "ten" he stops, massages my asscheeks with his hand, then motions towards the head of the bed. 

I scoot up the bed and then look over at him, awaiting my next set of instructions. He's still standing at the foot of the bed completely dressed in black slacks and a black buttoned up blazer. A sliver of skin is visible and I'm transfixed on it. He notices and smirks.

It's gonna be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will do some more later.


End file.
